


it's a great big world

by mshihee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee
Summary: на берегу озера сидел мальчик. лепестки сакуры падали в воду с примерно одинаковым интервалом, и каждый падающий лепесток создавал легкую рябь, покачивая остальные. время хоть и казалось неподвижным, но оно оставалось беспощадно. это был третий год, как мальчик сидел здесь один.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	it's a great big world

Музыка будто лилась со всех сторон, а время остановило свое движение. Май на севере Китая стоял теплый. Небо было голубым, птицы исполняли свои лучшие мелодии. Все было очень подвижным и одновременно замершим.

На берегу озера сидел мальчик. Лепестки сакуры падали в воду с примерно одинаковым интервалом, и каждый падающий лепесток создавал легкую рябь, покачивая остальные. Время хоть и казалось неподвижным, но оно оставалось беспощадно. Это был третий год, как мальчик сидел здесь один.

Раньше они с мамой каждый год приходили сюда и подолгу сидели на каменных ступенях, с каждым годом становившихся все более ветхими и замшелыми. Но мама тяжело болела и вскоре умерла. Перед смертью в ее глазах читалась просьба не прекращать свои походы сюда. Подольше сидеть на крошащихся ступенях и прислонившись боком к большому дереву смотреть, как лепестки сакуры падают на водную гладь.

— Извините, я потерялся, — негромкий голос из-за спины заставляет мальчика обернуться. Паренек его возраста растерянно смотрел на него, стесняясь подойти. Это заставило мальчика подняться.

— А куда вам нужно? — он посмотрел по сторонам. В этом районе их городка жило мало людей, только старожилы — те, кому уезжать уже не было смысла, да и он с отцом.

— У меня тут сестра живет… Су Синьхуа, может, ты знаешь? — он растерянно мялся, не зная, куда деть взгляд.

Синьхуа работала на овощном рынке, и должно быть, в это время была на работе. Мальчик вздохнул.

— Ее сейчас нет, она будет часов в пять. Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает мальчик, краем уха слыша падение лепестков на озеро.

— Су Минхао.

— Вэн Джунхуи. Приятно познакомиться, — они жмут друг другу ладони.

Незнакомец обретает имя: Минхао. Джун долго смотрит на него, делая вид, что щурится от солнца, проглядывающего через ветви.

— И что мне с тобой делать, Су Минхао? — задается вопросом Джун, заставляя парня изрядно растеряться.

— Я не… знаю? Должно быть, мне стоит вернуться на остановку и подождать свою сестру там? — спрашивает Минхао скорее у себя, чем у Джуна. Но тот мотает головой.

— Это долго. Пойдем, — он кивнул направо, на дорогу, ведущую вглубь поселка.

— А где она, Синьхуа? — Минхао поспешил догнать Джуна, уже вышедшего из прохладной влажной тени деревьев.

— Она работает на рынке, в городе, — Джун закрывается рукой от солнца, чтобы посмотреть на Су. — Почему не приезжал раньше?

— А, — Минхао вздохнул, смотря в небо и на пыльные макушки деревьев. — У меня экзамены скоро, я приехал готовиться. У нее тут тихо и ничего не отвлекает. А так… мои родители просто не в очень хороших отношениях.

Хао выглядел так, будто хотел продолжить рассказ, но Джунхуи не спросил, потому что это было не его дело, и просто кивнул.

— А куда мы сейчас идем? — спросил Минхао. У Минхао был красивый голос, он напоминал Джуну едва заметный, но такой близкий сердцу звук падающих лепестков.

— Ко мне. Только сперва заглянем кое-куда.

— Я тебе не буду мешать? — поинтересовался Су, удобнее перехватывая рюкзак и осматривая все вокруг.

— В наших местах никто никому не мешает. Ты уже мне и лучший друг, и брат.

— Специфическая философия, — заметил Минхао, но Джун лишь пожал плечами.

— А ты откуда?

— Аншань, — Минхао улыбнулся при мысли о родном городе.

— Стальная столица, — усмехнулся Джунхуи, толкая дверь маленького магазинчика и заставляя колокольчики зазвенеть.

— А зачем мы пришли сюда?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, — Джун складывал в руки Минхао лапшу быстрого приготовления и разные сладости. — Нужно же чем-то угостить моего гостя.

Оплатив покупку, они вышли. Минхао засмотрелся на здешнюю красоту: все было до того спокойно и тепло, что хотелось остаться навечно.

— Хао, прием! — Джун забрал у него пакет. — Пойдем. Ты, должно быть, голодный с дороги.

— Слона бы съел, — неожиданно отрешенно сказал он, следуя за Джуном.

Дома у Джуна пусто. Минхао спросил, живет ли он один. Джун ответил «почти». Отец бывал дома иногда — привозил продукты и деньги, одежду, спал. А потом ехал в город, ночевал на работе или у знакомых. Каждая травинка, каждая бабочка, каждое дуновение ветра и каждый аромат здесь напоминали о ней. Единственной, к кому время было беспощадно здесь, в этом забытом богом месте. Джунхуи его понимал. Он бы с радостью уехал тоже, но он не мог бросить дом, в котором мать с таким трепетом растила своего сына. Не мог бросить этот прохладный ветер, не мог бросить пышные деревья сакуры. Ведь сакура, она такая — если перестанешь на нее смотреть, непременно завянет. Поэтому уже три года Джун смотрел. Просто смотрел, удовлетворял потребность сакуры в зрителях. Впрочем, одного ей хватало. Должно быть, рядом был дух матери, и сакуры чувствовали себя более любимыми.  
— Ты задумался, — Минхао смотрит, как Джун вдруг перестал мешать лапшу.

— Извини, — лишь кивнул Джун, ставя перед ним стаканчик. — Не бизнес-ланч, но это вкусно.

— Я люблю лапшу, мне без разницы, — Су начал есть, шикая от температуры, а Джунхуи не мог отвести взгляда. Минхао даже был немного похож на его мать.

Это было нечто мимолетное, но Джун будто опомнился. Минхао поднял голову и блестящие от остроты глаза.

— Чего? — пробормотал Минхао. — А ты чего не ешь? — Джун замешкался и взял палочки, чтобы начать есть. — Классная лапша!

— Да, спасибо, — он посмотрел на парня снова. — Мы можем после обеда посмотреть сад, или можешь вздремнуть, — предложил Вен.

— Я не сплю днем, так что если не надоел, давай посмотрим ваш сад.

— Без проблем.

В саду не слышно даже ветра. Узкие тропинки виляли между деревьев, посаженных прадедом дедушки Джуна. Темно-зеленые сочные листья скрывали маленький прудик с рыбками от посторонних глаз и солнца. Минхао сел на корточки, трогая пальцами холодную воду, заставляя рыбок уплыть.

— Очень красивый сад.

— Спасибо.

Дальше им не оставалось ничего делать, как спать. В доме было душно, так что Джунхуи вынес подушки на террасу, откуда можно было смотреть на сад. Парни легли, разморенные обедом и почти вечерней прохладой и прикрыли глаза почти синхронно, вдыхая влажный северокитайский воздух и слабый аромат сакуры.  


Джунхуи просыпается первым. На улице уже совсем темно, а Минхао, завернувшийся в одеяло, как в кокон, выглядел совсем ребенком. Джун взглянул на часы: Синьхуа, должно быть, уже давно дома. Вен подтянул колени к груди. Минхао из-за простых диалогов стал для него чем-то родным. Это было бы удивительным, если бы он не жил здесь, если бы не почти один, почти три года. Джуну не хотелось, чтобы Минхао уходил, потому что вероятно, они снова станут друг другу чужими. Хотя, наверное, Су уже прорвал какой-то барьер их незнакомости своим «извините, я потерялся». Судьба так захотела. Так велел ветер, несущий лепестки сакуры, которые не упали в воду, на юг. Джунхуи поддался этому ветреному порыву, даже ощутил прохладу на щеках.

Но время было беспощадно, и Минхао вскоре проснулся, сонно потирая глаза. Джун молча поднялся, кивая на калитку. Су забрал вещи, и они вышли из двора.

— Здесь все по-другому, — говорит Минхао уже возле калитки. Джун видит эту точку невозврата — Синьхуа. Она возится на кухне и виден ее силуэт.

— И что же? — Джун тянет время, смотря в темные глаза Минхао.

— Не знаю. Просто… все.

— Я согласен, — он чуть улыбнулся, смотря на озеро вдалеке. — Тебе пора.

— Спасибо, — Минхао обнимает его за плечи, похлопывая по спине.

— Я всегда здесь, мой друг, — он немного улыбнулся, и, махнув рукой, проводил Су. Он смотрел на него, пока тот заходил в дом и здоровался с сестрой, и еще некоторое время смотрел на их силуэты в окне.

А затем пошел домой.

/год спустя/

Джун закутался в шарф. В этом году май был холодным. Он вздохнул, садясь на ступеньки. Две нижние озеро затопило во время таяния льдов, поэтому он опирался на свои руки, а не на дерево. Серое небо равномерно освещало деревья. Лепестки качались в воздухе, повсюду витал нежный аромат, смешанный с запахом дождя и холодного ветра. Джун прикрыл глаза на мгновение, вздыхая, чувствуя каждое колебание пространства вокруг.  
Четвертый год. Прошлый был единственным теплым за то время, пока он один, а сейчас снова холодный. У Вена создавалось ощущение, будто судьба дала ему поблажку, всего в год. Дала прийти в себя, согреть замерзшую душу чужими глазами. А сейчас снова оставила одного. Казалось, все исчезло из их городка. Ни души не было на улице. Будто Джун совсем один наблюдал за колеблющимися лепестками на воде. Он тронул пальцами холодную воду: лепестки встрепенулись, отплыли, их накрыло слоем новых. Его личное розовое море.

— Извините, я потерялся.

Джун поднимается и оборачивается. Минхао в тех же джинсах, с тем же чемоданом. Только в этом году ему не нужно сдавать экзамены, зачем же он приехал?

Минхао улыбается в теплый шарф Джуна, смеясь и обнимая его в ответ.

— Как здесь красиво, — говорит он, смотря за спину Джуна, на озеро и отцветающие деревья. — Давай посмотрим?

Впервые за три года Джунхуи смотрел на падающие лепестки не один.


End file.
